


Wishing You Were Here

by orphan_account



Category: Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Gen, Longing, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik's thoughts about Christine while he sings " Till I Hear You Sing"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS : Not really but if you haven't seen the musical you are missing out. it is a little intense but what else would you expect from the Erik. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Love Never Dies, that is Andrew Llyod Webber's genius not mine. SINGING : / /  
> THOUGHTS: regular text  
> WHEN YOU SEE: /sing//////// : it means the person was holding the note for that word for a while  
> First fic hope you enjoy.

/My Christine, My Christine, lost and gone, lost and gone./ 

 

My heart, my angel of music. The crude brush strokes of a painting fail to capture your beauty I envision in my mind. Yet even the memory of you leaves me aching and begging for more. 

 

/The day starts, the day ends, time crawls by//////// / Night steals in, pacing the floor./////////// /The moments creep, yet I can't bare to sleep, till I hear you sing./ 

 

You're always on my mind. every waking moment is agony knowing that I - that you are so far away. 

 

/And weeks, and months pass, seasons fly.//////// /Still you don't walk through my door.//////////////And in a haze, I count the silent days, till I hear you sing, once more./ 

 

/And sometimes in darkness, I dream that you are there but wake holding nothing but the cold night air.////// 

 

I yearn to hold you in my arms, to touch you, know every part of your being and never let go. 

 

/And years come and years go, time runs dry. Still I ache deep in my core./////////////// My broken soul, can't be alive or whole, till I hear you sing once more.////////// 

 

/And music, your music, it teases at my ear.////// I turn and it fades away and you're not here./////////// 

I can't - I can't live life like this. For what is life worth living for if you are not by my side? 

 

/Let hopes pass, let dreams pass, let them die.//////////////// Without you what are they for./////////////////// 

 

God could smite me now but not even he could stop me, extinguish my passion, my obsession for the young woman who captured my soul many years ago.

 

/I'll always feel no more than halfway real.///////////Till I hear you sing, once more./////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

My angel of music, soon we shall be reunited. Neither of us will be able to flee from the other any longer and we shall face our destiny's.... together.


End file.
